


Sounds of the Sea

by Gravitationalfalling



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, F/F, M/M, Mabcifica probably, Siren!Dipper, Siren!everyone, SirenAU, siren!bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitationalfalling/pseuds/Gravitationalfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some call Sirens the mermaids from hell, a phrase Dipper heard more and more as he watched the life drain out of countless sailors' eyes. As he aged, it only become mentally harder, and physically easier to seduce prey. It seemed he was the only one who had a hard time consuming something that partially made up his species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> My first Billdip fanfiction. Please forgive me, I really did try. Leave feedback? Thanks :3 and enjoy..?!

Sounds of the Sea:

Some call Sirens the mermaids from hell, a phrase Dipper heard more and more as he watched the life drain out of countless sailors' eyes. As he aged, it only become mentally harder, and physically easier to seduce prey. It seemed he was the only one who had a hard time consuming something that partially made up his species.

It's the least to say that Dipper lived in a large family. Well, less of a family, considering he only knew a small portion of the fish-people that resided in the territory.

Considering the small amount of people he hung out with, you'd think his life would be somewhat simple.  
Until one fateful day, curiosity almost killed the fish-man.

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

"Dipdop!" A blurr of pink, and brown, swallowed an unsuspecting Dipper Pines.  
"Mabel, your crushing me." The pink and brown mess reeled back from her twin brother, and finally came into view. Mabel Pines.  
Using her fuscia colored tail to whack her brother is his own azure blue tail, she began to scold him.  
"Why were you so close to the boundary?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
Dipper had been near the edge of the territory that was claimed by his clan. Also known as the boundary. Full of seaweed, plankton, and usually scarce of fish. Due to Dippers diet, the fish have been moving closer and closer to other Siren clans, forcing him to hunt farther away from safety.  
Lowering his head, he focused on a fish that was passing by the two, "The fish are starting to flee."  
Slowly, Mabel uncrossed her arms, and softened her glare. She knew Dipper had been called weak for his softness towards humans, not only by strangers, but by his very own parents. Before she could get a word in, Dipper continued to speak.  
"No, Mabel. I won't eat people. They're disgusting, and filthy." His gaze returned to Mabels.  
"Are you sure that's why?" She forced a small smile and reached out to rub his arm.  
He sighed heavily, "It..it's just like killing one of our own, and it's even worse that I'm the only one who thinks that's bad. These people have family's of their own, that they take care of, and.. I don't know. I just can't.."  
"I get it Dipper. Just don't go alone next time." She grabbed his hand and slowly started swimming towards their usual hang out.  
When the scent on his home drew near he had remembered his Great Uncle Ford coming back from an expedition. "What about Ford? Mabel did you tell-" Dipper stopped mid sentence to be dragged off by his ear fin.  
"Dipper! What do you think you were doing at the edge of the territory? And why are you so skinny since the last time I saw you? What happened to your tail?" Stanford Pines.  
Also known as Ford, dark grey tail, strong features, slightly tan, sea explorer, and Grunkle to Mabel and Dipper.  
"Sorry Ford, won't happen again." Dipper kept both his voice and head low.  
"It better not Dipper Pines." After scolding him for what seemed like hours, Dipper was finally able to go rest on a sun bathing stone.

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

"Well, well, Dipper Pines! Fancy meeting you here, and without your sister?" Dipper slowly rolled onto his stomach, and glared at the host of the obnoxious voice.  
"What do you want now Gideon?" Dipper was far too comfortable, bathing in the sun to notice the slight falter in Gideon's confident approach.  
"My father sent me to spread the word of a new member joining us on this fine afternoon. You go on, and tell your family since I'm not 'welcome' while Ford is staying here."  
"Wait. New member? Isn't that like- impossible?" Unable to fight off the chills that coursed through Dippers body, he noticed the slight twitch that Gideon's pale blue tale gave.  
"It's unheard of, but not impossible. I suppose a low life like you wouldn't understand." Gideon smirked, seemingly forced to Dipper.  
Gideon Gleeful had once tried to force Mabel to harmonize with himself. Still to this day, Dipper can catch Gideon forming plans on wooing Mabel.  
"Yeah, I'll tell them, since your afraid to." Dipper retorted with his own smirk.  
Gideon scoffed, and glared daggers at Dipper, "His name is Bill Cipher. He's trying to get to know as many of us as possible. I advise you stay away from him, we don't need another Siren leaving us."  
Dippers' smirk faltered, and his heart sunk at the mention of his past lover, "Yeah, yeah..okay."  
Gideon triumphantly shoved himself off the beach, and into the shallow water. Soon after, Dipper made his way to the Stans.  
The earlier mention of a Malory Boran, was enough to distract Dipper from an unfamiliar scent. His mind never leaving the once black-tailed Siren. How they had attempted to harmonize, and how everything went horribly wrong.  
After what seemed like a few minutes of being lost in his thoughts, Dipper found himself near a cliff like rock, that created a comfortable ledge. The shadowed area underneath, covered in seaweed to form a bed.  
Dipper settled himself on the ledge, deciding he needed a break before heading back to his own rocky home.  
When his mind finally relaxed, Dipper drifted off to sleep. He awoke to a soft pressure on his lips. Realizing he had been kissed, Dipper's eyes shot open, only to reveal a tan, blonde haired Siren. He furiously scrubbed his lips, and glared at the yellow haired man.  
"You should have seen your face kid!" The Siren's shrill voice startled Dipper at first, but eventually he got used to it.  
"Can I ask you, why you kissed me?!" Dipper nearly screeched.  
"Don't flatter yourself Pine Tree." The blonde retorted, while rolling his crystal blue eyes.  
"Pine Tree?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Dipper realized he had been referring to the scar on his scale. He blushed.  
"Yup! I'm Bill Cipher!" He grinned.  
"How did you know about my scar?" Dippers scar resembled what humans referred to as a "Pine Tree." It was a small marking, and near the end of his tale.  
He smirked, "I know lots of things."  
"Uh, ok." Dipper felt self-conscious as Bill silently eyed his tale.  
"You know kid, your in my bed." Bill swam impossibly close to Dipper's face, causing heat to rise to his cheeks.  
"Oh, sorry." He waited till the golden tailed Siren leaned back, leaving room for him to slip off the ledge.  
He winked, "Your welcome  
anytime."  
"Wait- did you say you're Bill Cipher?" Dipper ignored Bills invitation.  
He genuinely smiled, "Yup! Don't wear it out!"  
"Oh- oh no. I gotta go." Without another word, Dipper swam as fast as he could towards his own home, hoping Bill hadn't followed him. Why would he follow him anyways? Yeah, there's no way he'll pinpoint Dipper, and if he did why would he tell Gideon or Bud? Dipper was perfectly safe.  
Caught up in his own thoughts, Dipper found himself home in no time. Only to be greeted by Mabel, and her violet tailed, bleach blonde friend, Pacifica Northwest. Both of them, were laying on the ground, creating a pearl necklace.  
"What's up bro bro?" Mabel asked casually.  
"There's a new Siren who's going to be staying in the territory." Dipper hadn't expected the reaction his sister and Pacifica gave.  
Mabel, dropped the pearls she had in her palm, and Pacifica's jaw dropped.  
"New? As in returned-from-expedition like Grunkle Ford, or new-new?" Mabel asked, brown eyes incredible wide.  
"New-new. Why?" Dipper didn't understand the big fuss.  
"Because, nimrod, that's never happened before." Pacifica answered, rolling her blue eyes. Over the years she had become friends with either twin, but was much more affectionate towards Mabel.  
"There's a first for everything." Mabel optimistically stated, and returned to her necklace.  
"Yeah? I met him, and he's a little weird. I'm going to keep my distance." Both girls looked at Dipper, while Pacifica offered a reassuring smile, Mabel smirked, while Dipper focused on a clam between the two.  
Mabel winked, "You sure Dipdop? He's anyone's for the taking."  
"Mabel! I couldn't even if I wanted to. You know what Bud would do if I did." Dipper ignored the blush that was forming on his cheeks.  
"Forbidden love! Time for-" she paused to grab a hand full of colored pearls- "Mabel's matchmaking skills!" She threw the pearls high enough to hit Dipper in the face.  
Over the years, the twins hadn't changed much. Even after their parents' death, since neither twin connected with either parent.  
"Mabel- no. You know what happened last time. And this guy seems unstable? Maybe dangerous- insane maybe." Dipper was not going to get involved with another mate.  
"But Dippeerrr, I wasn't the one who put you and Malory together! And you need to move on Dip. Or at least try to be happier. How can I be happy when my other half isn't?" Mabel became more serious at the mention of Malory.  
"Mabel. No. I am happy! See!" Dipper faked a smile and spread his arms.  
Mabel pushed herself off the ground, and punched Dipper is his shoulder. It didn't hurt, but the gesture was understood.  
There was no way Dipper was going to try with another mate. He was broken. It was something his parents told him, since he was old enough to hunt on his own. He couldn't seduce his own prey, so after being teased for so many years, Dipper decided to start toning up. He wasn't the strongest Siren, but he could protect himself against any natural danger.  
"Dipper, you should let her try. You don't have to harmonize with who she pairs you with, you just have to give her a chance." Pacifica had been through her fair share of broken hearts.  
"No Paz. There is no way I'm letting Mabel 'pair me' with someone."  
"Dippeeerrr." Mabel begged him with her eyes.  
"No."  
After a bribe from Pacifica and an end to the seemingly never ending begging and pleading, Dipper gave in to Mabel's request. Dipper had given Mabel one chance to pick his perfect match, and to his surprise she took her time in finding him a mate.


	2. Meeting Bill Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter! I promise a longer chapter next update! Hope you enjoy!

Mabel awoke to Dipper lightly shaking her shoulder. When she finally opened her eyes, to give her brother the glare of a life time, she realized how early it was. Laying in a small underwater cave, nestled in the sand, she could still feel the cold of the night. A clear sign, that the sun itself was not up.  
"Mabel. Wake up." Dipper shook her a little harder.  
"Dipper. Why." Usually being a morning person, Dipper was taken aback slightly at Mabel's response.  
"There going on a hunt today, and you already missed last weeks."   
Mabel groaned. Once a week everyone would gather near the center of the claimed territory, and multiple seashells, and conch shells would be blown to alert anyone who may have slept in. They then proceed to travel for as long as it takes to find a ship, if the crew is small, then they may have to keep traveling till everyone is fed. Last week, she had missed it to help Dipper track down a Bicolor Goatfish. Not to eat of course, considering how rare it was to see them in the territory.  
"I'll get up when they blow the shells." Mabel replied, rolling over. Maybe she would've gotten up, if she hadn't spent all night trying to find Dipper's perfect match. Everyone she thought of would never be good enough for her brother, and she couldn't send him on blind dates with new people, since she only had one chance.  
"No- Mabel. You know you won't make it there in time." Dipper lifted her up, and threw her over his shoulder.  
Mabel yelped when her head hit an unsuspecting clownfish.  
"Are Grunkle Stan and Ford awake yet?" Mabel asked with a yawn, attempting to stay awake.  
"Uh, I think they're old enough to become elders? I think they went to check." Dipper replied, carrying Mabel out of the cave, and towards the usual gathering area.  
"Am I going to have to carry you there?" Dipper asked, slowing down to hear his sisters response.  
"Yes." Mabel fiddled with a necklace she had found in the remains of a ship when she was little. It had a yellow star followed by a rainbow, hung from a pink chain. She wore it whenever it was time to hunt.  
Dipper sighed, and eyed a small school of damselfish. He constantly had to hunt to keep his appetite at bay.  
After a half hour of carrying their combined weight, Dipper began to initiate a conversation, "I bet I can catch a fish before you." Without another word, Dipper threw Mabel off of his shoulder, and chased after a single fish. Mabel, quickly reacting swam past Dipper, to affectively flick him in the face with her tail.   
"Almost!" Dipper shouted seconds before he slammed into an unsuspecting red tailed Siren. In return, the Siren spun around, and glared at Dipper. Dipper apologized all the while blushing profusely. They had happened to swim all the way to the well known gathering area.   
Not to far away, Dipper heard Mabel giggle, "I caught one!"   
Dipper slowly swam backwards towards Mabel, and finally turned around when the red Siren turned to face a gorgeous, royal blue tailed fish-woman. He began to whisper in her ear, no doubt it was about Dipper.   
"Oh." Mabel grunted, and tried to think of something to say.   
"Yeah.." Dipper sighed and began his trip towards a secluded coral reef.  
"Dipper-" Mabel hugged him from behind.  
"Good luck Mabel. See you in a few days. Hopefully." Dipper smiled and patted her head affectionately.  
A lot of Sirens didn't really care for Dipper. Not a lot of them liked the idea of having a "weak" chain, and would prefer he be banished, since they think he can't reproduce. Which, he has pointed out several times, isn't true, because he can still sing, just chooses not to use it to slaughter people. 

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

Two days, non-stop swimming, and Mabel had had enough. Her hair was knotted, and her scales were raking against one another. The only person she bothered talking to was Pacifica. And after a while, Pacifica's complaining drove Mabel away to eavesdrop on other peoples' conversations. She eventually found her way to an autumn themed trio.  
The most talkative, being a dull orange preteen girl, who she recognized to be named Clara. The next, was a dark brown tailed teenage boy, who went by Thrash, but who's real name was Loïc. The last, sported a ruby red tale, and Mabel had never really known her name or anything about her.   
"Did you hear about the new guy?" Clara began.  
"Yeah! I heard he's looking for some sort of tree?" The ruby tailed Siren replied.  
"No. It was a pine needle." Caught up in her own thoughts, Mabel hadn't realized who stated the fact about the pine needle. Who looks for a pine needle or tree in the middle of the ocean?   
"He's really hot, but kinda weird. Like that Dipper guy. Totally undateable." On that, Mabel swam over their heads, making sure to hit each of them with her tail, before trying to find the new guy.  
After asking around a bit, Mabel was pointed towards the back of the large group. When she finally spotted his golden tail, he was carving a symbol into what seemed to be wood. He must have brought it with him from wherever he had come from.   
"Hey stranger!" Mabel swam up to him, and turned sideways to look at him fully.   
"Hiya Shooting Star." He replied cheerily but never looked up from his project. Mabel dismissed the comment about stars.  
"I'm Mabel Pines! And I heard your looking for a pine needle. Or tree." She attempted to get a better look at his piece of..driftwood? It was definitely driftwood.  
"I'm Bill Cipher, and I'm looking for a Pine Tree." He laughed, which to Mabel's surprise was shrill, but she didn't mind. Any laugh is a good laugh.   
"Pine Tree?" She asked, smiling brightly as a grin spread across his face.  
"Yeah. This Pine Tree, has brown curly hair, and deep doe brown eyes. Not any regular brown either. You'd have to see it to believe it. You have a similar eye and hair color, but not quite the same. No offense." Bill replied looking over Mabel's features.  
"Similar to me, eh? Is this Pine Tree a girl or boy?" Mabel bit her lip, trying not to squeal. If Bill is talking about who she thinks he's talking about, then Dipper is in for a big surprise.  
He paused for a moment, before replying slowly, "Boy.."  
"Why do you call him Pine Tree? Is that his name?" Mabel tried to think of any relation Dipper had to trees.   
"There's a small scar on his tail that looks like a pine tree. Why do you wanna know?" His expression become guarded, and..protective? No. For once, Mabel had no idea. She did know exactly who he was talking about.   
"Why do you call me Shooting Star?" She asked, changing the subject now, and ignoring his question.   
He relaxed slightly, "Your necklace. It's a shooting star. You're shooting star."   
"Seems normal to me!" She smiled, hoping for one in return, only to be denied. Knowing she should leave him alone, Mabel waited till much later to continue asking questions.  
After a while of silence, Mabel realized the crowd in front of her was slowing down. After a few more seconds, they came to a full stop. Used to the routine, and long past due for a break, Mabel flopped on the seabed beneath her, and rolled on her back, stretching her tail. Bill, who didn't seem that tired, laid down next to her, and continued to work on his project.  
"What'cha making?" Mabel asked out of curiosity.  
Bill smirked, "A surprise."  
"So, about this Pine Tree guy, I could help you find him." Mabel rolled onto her stomach to face Bill.  
Bill briefly looked up, and stopped carving, "Yeah? You know him?"   
"I might. I do need some more information." Mabel definitely did not need more information. It was definitely Dipper. From the scar to the fluffy hair.  
"His tail is an azure blue. It's rare enough to see blue tails, let alone one like his." Bill didn't seem to like to talk about Dipper, he squirmed and sometimes scowled at himself.   
"Yeah?" Mabel couldn't help but smile.   
He sighed, "Yeah." When he looked up at Mabel and noticed her smile he snorted.  
"Whys he so important to you? What do you want from him?" She hoped she hadn't overstepped a line.  
He flicked his tail at the question, "He's one of the few people I haven't really met yet. Just want to get to know everybody since I'll be staying here."   
"So, do you need anyone else I need to look for?" She smirked.  
Bill scoffed, and flicked sand towards Mabel using his tail.  
Mabel laughed, "I know who you're looking for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, or any comments at all :3 Thanks for reading!


	3. Yellow Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating in so long. I was really busy with field hockey, but im gonna be writing a lot more with all of my extra free time.

Three days of hunting, sunbathing, and racing nurse sharks, with still no sign of Mabel. Dipper was used to the delayed return of the hunters, but that didn't mean he liked it. Usually, he documented plant species or followed endangered species and kept them away from predators. He never stayed near his own home, since the only people to talk to were judge mental elders, and nursing mothers. The sirens that stayed home, had to wait to eat, being too old or too busy to hunt, the strongest of the sirens would drag back some fresh meat. Alive or dead, didn't matter to them, Dipper imagined they enjoyed the kill. After spending the majority of his day protecting a small blue whale, he found a small stone to lay on. The sun barely reached his human skin, and the seaweed beneath him tickled his fins. The light reflected from his scales, and blinded an unsuspecting clownfish. His relaxation was short lived. "Hey! Give me that!" Dipper heard a small, high-pitched voice screech. It was Lydia Hallowes. She had mainly a blood red tail, but she did have a small patch of aqua blue near her waist, which many referred to as a birth defect. Dipper thought it was beautiful. "Come and get it!" The voice belonged to none other than Oliver Ridge. He was the main reason Dipper despised sirens. "Give it to me, now!" Lydia's voice had a deadly hint to it, that Dipper never could've pulled off. "You don't scare me." He laughed. He waved around a small yellow fish, seemingly dead. "Stop! You're gonna kill it!" OK, it was alive. Dipper weighed his options, before leaping off of his rock, and diving for the fish, which he barely pulled off. "My fish!" Both Lydia and Oliver screamed in unison. Dipper swam over, and gently handed Lydia the nauseous fish. "Thank you Dipper!" Lydia hugged the fish close. Since the fish seemed content and maybe even happy, Dipper didn't bother letting it go. "You know my name?" Dipper asked, slightly taken aback by the usage of his name. "Of course! Everyone does!" She smiled from ear to ear. Great, Dipper thought. Lydia swam away with her yellow fish, leaving Dipper with his thoughts.

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

Dipper hadn't relaxed much due to the apparent fact he was well-known. He was especially restless without his best friend/twin sister. Although, he didn't have to wait much longer till his safety blanket arrived, because he was still close enough to his 'home' to hear the Arrival Horn being blown. Dipper was well aware, yet still amazed at the continuous chain of events that occurred when Mabel returned. She would first wait till Dipper was somewhere out in the middle of nowhere, lost in his train of thought, and nearly give him a heart attack. Or, as she called it, "scaring the scales off him." It was only a matter of time before Dippers scales would be scared off of him.

-time skip of like 2 hours-

Dipper had waited for what seemed like forever for Mabel to make an appearance. There was no sign of her, not even the absence of surrounding fish species. Not that Mabel was easy to spot, despite her color disadvantage, she could sneak around without being noticed for months if need be. After Dipper was tired of being completely alone he made his way home. When he finally arrived at his destination, he hadn't expected- or believed what he'd seen. Bill Cipher. Sitting with his sister. Playing a game? Dipper had expected some sort of smug grin from the guy, but he looked just as surprised as he was. "Mabel? Can I talk to you? Outside. Right now." Dipper asked as he grabbed her elbow and dragged her out of the small cave. "Yes, sweet brother of mine?" She gave him one of her innocent smiles. "Why is Bill Cipher here? More importantly, why are you hanging out with him?" Dippers voice cracked as he tried to express himself accurately. "I'm aloud to hangout with whoever I want Dipper. You should try to socialize with more people. Or maybe you should come hang out with me and Bill." She slowly unlatched his hand from her arm, and motioned for him to follow. "Mabel!" Dipper wasn't done talking. He knew he wouldn't get a chance to say anything about the situation for a while. Dipper eventually followed after weighing his options. Mabel allowed Dipper to catch up so she could briefly instruct him on good manners, while also being himself. Which was difficult considering Dippers narcissistic personality. When they arrived, Bill had a similar grin to when Dipper had first met him, even though it seemed a little..different. Clouded, or maybe just off. "Hiya Pinetree!" Bills grin grew, and lost some the the offness. "Hey Bill." Dipper didn't like looking at Bill for too long, he felt intimidated, and vulnerable. "Sooo.. You two are siblings? Mates? Friends?" Bills' blue eyes had a dangerous glint to them. Mabel laughed, and if you knew her like Dipper did, it was definitely a fake one, "No Bill, he's my twin brother. Free for the taking." She winked at Bill, which caused Dipper to flush a light shade of pink. Bills grin became impossibly huge, which caused Dipper to go bright pink. Why did the world hate him? "While Dipper is lost in his own world, I'm gonna go to Paz's and invite her over. We each need a friend for what I've got planned tonight!" Once again, Mabel swam off before anyone could stop her. "So. Um. How's..things..?" Dipper had asked as he played with the scar on his tail. "Things? Gotta try harder than that Pinetree. Tell me about yourself!" Bill breezed across the seafloor and propped himself up on his elbow. "Does this count as socializing?" "Yup!" Bill smiled. It might've even been a genuine smile. "Fine. What do you wanna know?" Dipper had no idea where to start. "Hm.. How about your pine tree, Pinetree?" Bills' "genuine" smile turned into a grin. Dipper groaned, "So your a puns-person? Great. Anyways, my Grunkle Stan-" Bill stopped him, "Grunkle?" "Great-uncle. Anyways, my Grunkle Stan was out on a hunt, while my Grunkle Ford stayed with me and Mabel since we were too young to go. Our parents were alive back then, but we didn't stay with them much.." Dipper paused, as he recalled his mothers violet scales, and his fathers red ones. He wasn't affected much by their deaths, but they were still his parents. After realizing he had stopped talking, he continued, "so- anyways, Ford took us near the surface, and I loved it up there. It was so warm, and.. Different. Some of the creatures? Amazing. After I'd seen what Ford called a dog, and a bird? No ones aloud up there, but I knew I'd have to come back. So I did. For a whole week.." He was becoming vaguely aware of Bills intense stare, "and uh, I guess one day I was so caught up in documenting all of the strange species, I let my guard down. As I was laying on a beach, a human group came up behind me and threw me on their rotting ship- this is probably really boring. Sorry, I always draw out my stories." He was now officially embarrassed. "You left out the best part!" Bill scooted closer, obviously oblivious to personal space. "Ok..they took me on their ship, and one of the men said I smelled like pine trees and next thing I know he's carving my scales. I eventually escaped one night, while they were drunk beyond belief." Dipper physically cringed. He could tell the story like it was nothing, but he often had nightmares about his firsthand experience with humans. Bills face was void of emotion, which left Dipper to criticize himself for opening his conversation with gore. Mabel would not have approved. "Sorry kid. Humans suck, and there's no way around them." Bill replied slowly. "Wait. You've been near a human before?" Dipper was now intrigued. Bill laughed, "boy, have I! You'd be amazed at how dumb they are!" Dippers eyes lit up, "can you tell me about them?" Before Bill could reply, shells were being thrown at the two boys. Before Dipper could process what was happening, Dipper heard Mabel's voice ring out. Obviously, she had created a make shift megaphone. Bill seemed fine with the string of odd events Mabel had thrown at him today. Dipper liked that. Someone who's not afraid of weirdos like him and his sister. He ignored the flush in his cheeks. "YOYO! ITS MABEL! WE'RE ALL GOING TO THE CELEBRATION, NO IF, ANDS, OR BUTS! BE THERE AT 6:01." She was screaming through rolled up seaweed, which as weird as it sounds, was something the twins would do very often. Dipper grabbed Bills arm, and dragged him towards Mabel and Pacifica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna work on the next chapter tomorrow. I need to sleep.


	4. Spring Outfits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, things are very similar to life on land. Btw a family is basically a school of sirens. Sorry for a short chapter.

Two hours until the Spring Celebration took place. Mabel was pumped. She always loved playing with the young adolescents at huge gatherings. Most of the children's parents were uncomfortable with Mabel playing with their kids, due to her blood relation to Dipper. Not that that stopped Mabel. 

After Mabel and Pacifica brought Dipper and Bill to Pacifica's mansion, both girls suggested they wash up. Both of them denied the offer, not wanting to be late to the seasonal gathering. 

"Dipper, since you're not busy, can you come with me? I forgot something." Mabel wasn't taking no as an answer. Dipper figured she had explained to Pacifica who Bill was, and wanted them to get a general gist of each other. 

"Yeah. See ya Paz. And Bill." Dipper waved goodbye, and realized how strange the sentence had rolled off his tongue.

"See ya Shooting Star. And Pinetree." Bill winked as he helped Pacifica arrange the multiple items Mabel had planned on bringing for the kids she played with. 

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

Bill wished that he hadn't been left alone with the angry blonde. She not only looked angry, but she radiated anger, and power. Bill wasn't scared of anybody. This girl? He knew he should be terrified. But of course, he wasn't. 

"Blondie, can you pass me the glue?" His first mistake? Speaking. He didn't mean to insult her. 

She had stared at him for a full on minute. If looks could kill, he'd have been dead in seconds, "Don't call me blondie." 

"Uh. Sorry Blond- I mean.. Pat?" Bill hadn't learned her name, but he recalled Dipper calling her Pat. 

She sighed, "it's Paz. And don't call me that either. My name is Pacifica. And that's what you'd better call me."

"Of course, Blondie." Bills second mistake? Also speaking. 

She threw the comb she had in her hand onto the floor, and was in Bill's face in seconds. "Don't. Call. Me. That. It's bad enough Mabel invites you in here without asking me. In my own home! I bet you guys are together. She won't even tell me what's so special about you. You don't seem special!" She shoved him, "call me Pacifica, before I have you banished from the family." 

Being banished from a family was very rare, and a huge disgrace. It took a lot of bad mistakes to banish somebody. Pacifica must've been high up on the chain if she even mentioned banishment. "Who pissed in your cheerios?" Was all he said.

She laughed, bitterly, "you'd better be good to Mabel. She deserves much more than you." 

"Woah, woah. Hold your horses Blondie. Me and Mabel are strictly friends. I've got my eyes on a bigger prize." Bill grinned at that. 

The tension in the room slightly subsided, Pacifica seemed taken aback, but none the less replied with: "Better than Mabel? Good luck with that."

"True. Maybe I should just go with Mabel instead~" Bill grinned, and wiggled his eyebrows at the aggressive blonde.

She glared at him, "who is it?" 

"Your not gonna guess? Where's the fun in that Blondie?" Bill turned away from her and set a handful of colorful gems onto what he'd have guessed to be her jewelry box.

She only growled, and slightly bared her teeth. 

"Alright, alright. Calm down. It's the kid I call Pinetree." He felt weird for saying anything about Dipper. Strange enough, he'd only figured out his name when Mabel had yelled at him for dying a part of her hair yellow. Why had Dipper done that? He didn't know. 

"Dipper..?" Pacifica seemed surprised. Bill didn't know why, the kid was almost attractive as he was. Maybe even more, but Bill would never admit that out loud. 

"Yup!" Bill hid his face as best as possible in the small space he was currently trapped in.

"Why..do you like Dipper?" She acted as if she cared for the kid. To Bill, their relationship hadn't seemed that close. Definitely not as close as Mabel and Pacifica. 

"Have you seen the kid?" Bill couldn't describe why he liked Dipper. It wasn't all about his looks, but man. Bill liked Dipper differently than he had liked past lovers. It was definitely a new sensation. 

"So..do you love Dipper?" Pacifica definitely didn't have a filter.

Bill had tensed, for some unknown reason, and he could feel his face heat up. Pacifica took pity on him, and continued speaking.

"Well, if you plan on being with him, I'm going to have to warn you." She paused.

"About?" Bills didn't like being warned. Or threatened for that matter.

"If you hurt Dipper. Or Mabel, I will hurt you. If even a hair on their brunette heads is harmed, I will-" Bill stopped her. 

"Woah! Blondie, please. I won't hurt the kid. Well, not without his consent." He winked, and regained his infamous grin. 

Her expression was mostly serious but she was somewhat impressed by his continuos uncaring facade. 

Not much later, Mabel and Dipper returned. Mabel had small clear bags full of colored pencils, and varying shades of pink scales. Dipper had carried all of Mabel's materials which was the equivalent to carrying a bag of bricks. The usage of his muscles allowed Bill to get a good look at his built figure. 

"Bill? Are you checking me out?" Bill loved making his Pinetree squirm. 

Bill grinned ear to ear, and made his way out of the room. He didn't know where to go in Pacifica's maze of a mansion, but he knew he'd have to put the scraps of Mabel's art projects somewhere. He wasn't sure what Mabel and Pacifica planned on creating in such a limited amount of time. It was already five o'clock.

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

5:30. Mabel had locked Dipper and Bill out of Pacifica's house, at 5:25, but neither had said anything until Dipper had begun a conversation about coral, and Bill happened to have some in arms reach. He broke off a small piece and threw it at Dipper. He then proceeded to scream, "Coral War!" And ducked behind the nearest rock. 

Dipper mirrored his movements, but instead he hid behind a forest of coral. This gave him an unlimited amount of ammo. Bill was less fortunate, with half as much as Dipper had.

Completely over his shyness, Dipper threw a handful of coral that would be barely counted as purple. Most of it hit Bill in the chest, and obviously hadn't harmed him. Not that Dipper had wanted it to. 

In return, Bill rolled to a rock that seemed farther from his stash, and closer to Dipper. After he collected himself, he skillfully tossed green coral through a water-bush. To Dippers surprise, it made its way through the thick weed and hit him in the face. It didn't hurt of course, it had actually caused his stomach to flutter. 

Before Dipper could throw anything back, Bill once again rolled forward. This time however, Bill was eyeing the space between Dippers coral hideout, and Bills newest cover. 

Dipper might not have noticed the spiny creature, if he had turned a second later. In the middle of the war zone, barely hidden by sand and seaweed was a sea urchin. He had really hoped Bill hadn't planned on using that on him. Sea urchins barely affected siren scales, but when they touched the flesh part of their bodies, it stung and urchin needles took hours to pull out of your skin. 

"Bill! What're you-" Before Dipper could finish his sentence Bill was diving for the tiny spike ball. Dipper dived as soon as Bill had in the hopes of beating him. 

Dipper slid across the sand, his skin being scratched at by broken pieces of coral. For a quick second, he had thought that Bill would beat him. He probably would've if Dipper hadn't flicked clumps of sand and seaweed in his face. 

As Dipper slid, he tried to figure out who would actually get there first. They were each about an equal distance apart, and moving at an alarming speed. Caught up in the moment, Dipper hadn't realized how close he actually was to the urchin. And how close Bill was. 

Dipper tried to slow himself down, to no avail. Bill was only focused on the spike ball that would mean victory for himself. 

Dipper had eventually dug his hands into the ground, and slowed himself down. He stopped just in time to be face to face with Bill. Who was panting and genuinely smiled. Shivers coursed through Dipper, and his stomach fluttered. Bill had focused his eyes on Dipper's lips, which forced Dippers cheeks to flush bright red.

"Guys! I need your- oh. Oh! Look what we have here! Never mind I'll leave you two alone." Mabel gave Bill the most suggestive wink he had ever seen in his life. 

"What- Mabel-" If possible, Dipper turned an even brighter red. 

"Come on, Pinetree~ I'm not that bad." Bill feigned a hurt expression. Right about now, Dipper doubted he had any emotions. 

Dipper glared at his sister and Bill, "what do you need help with?" 

"The costumes." She turned around and walked towards Pacifica's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments so I know who's still reading this! Thanks (^-^)


	5. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on chapter 6 today! Expect it by Friday or Saturday.

"Mabel. There's no way I'm wearing this." Dipper had been given several blue necklaces, and blue earrings. He was fine with wearing earrings and necklaces, but Mabel had also forced him to wear a navel piercing that matched his tail almost perfectly. 

"Come on Dipdop! It's what your character is supposed to wear! Plus belly piercings are hot." Mabel looked to Pacifica for help. She only nodded, and slipped on a single purple glove. 

"Come on Mabes. Bill, don't you think this is a little..much?" Dipper had hoped at least Bill would understand. 

"Your sister's right kid. It looks hot." Bill winked, even though he was focused on his own necklace, to which he looked at with disgust.

"Mabel. Who are we even supposed to be?" Dipper had never heard of any stories that included blue belly piercings, huge yellow necklaces, and a purple glove. 

"Well, the actual version is a human TV show. I thought I'd spice it up a bit, since we don't have any trench coats, or moose antlers." When had Mabel had a chance to watch a human TV show? 

"Are you almost done putting on your costume?" Pacifica had cut in before Dipper could ask. 

"Almost.. Done." Mabel threw aside the curtain that had hid her from all three of the sirens view. 

She wore huge pink feathers that spiked out of her hair in all directions. Around her neck, hung a bright pink gem. She herself didn't have any stomach piercings, but she did have white angel wings pinned to her ears. Around her waste was an elastic band, that draped a light shade of pink over her tail. 

"Wow." Was all Dipper and Pacifica could say. Bill remained silent, as he was still struggling with his necklace. 

"How is it? Too flashy? Should I take off the feathers?" Mabel began to reach for the closest feather. 

"Mabel! It looks awesome." Dipper couldn't help but grin at his sister. She seemed very satisfied with herself.

"Yeah Mabel, it looks great." Pacifica couldn't take her eyes off of her. 

"Thanks brobro. And Paz." Mabel's grin grew incredibly brighter. 

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

On the way there, Dipper could catch Bill staring at his stomach piercing. He couldn't help but squirm. He was finally saved, as the noise of the celebration drew near. 

Mabel screeched as Lydia Hallowes swam towards her. Lydia had always been one of Mabel's favorites. 

"Dipper!" Both Dipper and Mabel were taken back as Lydia breezed past Mabel and bear tackled him.

"Hey..Lydia." Dipper felt awkward. Playing with kids wasn't his thing, but it was fun once in a while.

"Hi! My fish is with my mom. I told her all about you, and how you beat up Oliver." Lydia beamed.

"Oliver Ridge?" Pacifica doubted Dipper could hurt anything. Or anyone for that matter.

"Yup! He got me my fish back too!" Dipper had bet that Lydia could've taken Dipper and Oliver at the same time, and probably hadn't needed his help in the first place.

"Well- I didn't actually-" Mabel cut in.

"Woah Dipping sauce. Oliver's a big guy. Did you actually fight him?" Mabel seemed more curious than surprised. 

"What? No-" Lydia's turn to cut him off.

"Yes he did! He saved my best friend." Lydia smiled sadly, and Dipper decided to let her tell people he was her hero. 

"Yeah. I guess I did." He winked at Lydia and motioned for her to greet Mabel. 

After both females exchanged greetings, the group set off for the closest attraction. Dipper and Bill had suspected that Mabel and Pacifica would leave them to dress up most of the kids in gems and feathers. Dipper doubted any of them would look as good as Mabel, but he's been wrong before. 

"So..what's your story?" Dipper asked Bill as he tried to knock over emptied clam shells with thin seashells. 

"My story?" Bill snorted as Dipper knocked over all of the clam shells except for one, which meant no prize. 

"Yeah. Like part of mine is the pine tree." Dipper watched Bill gracefully miss the clam shells completely. 

"Why should I share my story if you haven't shared all of yours? Seems unfair to me, kid." Bill passed Dipper an almost translucent shell. 

"Well, I'm kind of an outcast, as you can probably tell." Dipper knocked over the entire wall of clams.

"Let's make a deal." Bill waited as Dipper decided which toy he'd pick to take home. 

"A deal, huh?" Dipper snorted.

"Yup. If you tell me your story, I'll tell you mine." Bill couldn't help but internally laugh at Dippers choice. It was a toy in the shape of what humans would call a kitten. What a dork. 

"So, I go first? How is that fair?" Dipper patiently waited as the man who worked the current attraction grab a wooden stick to take the toy down from its post. 

"Well, Pinetree. You seem much more interested in my past than I am in yours." Bill hoped he'd pulled that off.

"Ok, fine. Half the family knows my life story anyways." The man handed Dipper his prize.

"Shake on it." Bill held out his hand.

"Ok..?" Dipper shook his hand. 

After Bill let go, Dipper held the toy kitten out to him. It was roughly the size of his chest. 

"Do you want it?" Dipper slowly retracted the kitten.

"Why would I want a kitten?" Bill snorted.

"Suit yourself. Toys are the best cuddle buddies in my opinion." Dipper brought the toy closer to his chest, only to be ripped out of his arms by Bill. 

"Good point Pinetree." Bill grinned and headed towards the next attraction. 

It continued like that for an hour or two. Dipper usually won, and Bill would always get frustrated. Dipper would give him whatever he had won. He gave Bill everything except for a yellow, pillow sized triangle. Bill didn't question it, but he had tackled Dipper at first in hopes of getting it. 

When both males became bored of the endless games, they decided to try and get a good view of the upcoming show. Every spring festival, people would compete to win the title of best singer. You could also just sing for fun, but most people competed. 

"When do you plan on upholding your half of the deal?" As they both neared the seats, Bill had no where to place the prizes that had been given to him. 

Dipper sighed, "now I guess."

Bill motioned for him to continue.

Dipper focused his eyes on the stage, refusing to make eye contact with Bill. "There's really only one story, the rest is just kind of known, I guess? Anyways, I used to be- not an outcast." Dipper laughed bitterly as he recalled his childhood when he could do whatever he wanted without being judged. "When I wasn't a freak, everyone in the family wanted me to find a mate as soon as possible-" 

"I'm no expert, but isn't that supposed to be switched?" Bill interrupted him, as most people did. 

"Yeah, I guess. Not for me, because I was kind of a prodigy. I guess my voice was one of the best in the family, and that means the faster you find a mate, the faster you pass on the genes." Bill snorted. "A family friend found a girl named Malory. She had a black tail, and beautiful voice. They tried to force us to harmonize, and everything went wrong. Nobody knew that forcing harmonization could be fatal, but Malory didn't make it. I'm supposed to be dead, but I'm perfectly fine, if you don't count my voice."

"What's wrong with your voice?" Bill thought he sounded normal, cute even. 

"Did you see me on the hunting trip? I wasn't there, because I don't eat human flesh. Or use my voice. Ever." Dipper was more determined than ever to not make eye contact. 

"And that's why you're considered a freak? Sirens are almost as dumb as humans." Bill turned his head from Dipper, and towards the stage. Dipper had honestly expected Bill to laugh or make fun of him. 

As night grew closer, Dipper thought he could see Mabel and Pacifica in the front row. While he was distracted for a brief moment, Bill had somehow slipped away. 

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

His Pinetree, a freak? This kid was many things, but he wasn't a freak. 

Bill made his way to the back of the stage, ignoring all of the strange looks and whispers. He had heard a group of girls gossiping about him and Dipper being together, and he decided he'd let that rumor go around. 

"Are you Cipher?" A buff, chartreuse tailed siren questioned him. 

"Who needs to know?" Bill didn't have time for this.

"Gideon sent me to ask you to join the competition." The guy swished his tail impatiently.

"The chubby kid?" Bill asked more to himself than the guy. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" Jeez, Bill thought. This guy needs a new job before he dies of boredom. 

"Sign me up." Bill grinned from ear to ear. After tonight, he hoped the family would be nicer to his Pinetree. 

"Bill Cipher! Is that you?" Ohmygod Bill thought. As if almost on cue, Gideon burst through the crowd.

"Hiya." Bill faked a grin, and tried to duck behind a group of girls, to no avail. 

"So, how do you like the family?" Gideon asked with a piggish smile.

"It's full of surprises." Was all Bill really had to say about it. 

"Good, good. Have you settled into any groups?" Gideon's smile had a dangerous glint to it.

"The blue-failed freak, and the pink ball of sunshine." Bill patted himself on the back, at his accurate description.

"That's not really a group, now is it? Maybe you'd like to settle into something more...normal." Gideon's glint turned into a full on sneer.

"I'd like to stay with the freaks, especially the blue one." Bill winked at Gideon.

"Ok, boy." Gideon's voice become deadly. "But be warned, that boy is trouble. You hear me? Trouble! You're better off leaving than staying with the Pines twins." Gideon sounded a bit desperate to Bill, maybe even nervous. 

"I'll take my chances." Gideon finally took the hint and left Bill to prepare for the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! About anything! They're very appreciated


	6. See Ya Next Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter is kind of an emotional roller coaster.  
> There is minimal cursing btw  
> I also don't know where I got the song at the beginning it was this thing my mom used to sing to me when I was little

You treat my dove  
without love  
You expect me not to be  
beastly  
Treat my love  
like a precious dove  
Treat my dove  
with your undying love 

Bill hadn't like the song, but he could see the crowd tense and look at one another. It had gotten his point across. 

Bill strutted across the stage, forfeited the competition and slowly made his way up to Dippers seat. His Pinetree looked at him oddly, and Bill thought he had done something wrong. Until, his Pinetree broke out into a huge grin. Bill only replied with a wink. 

As he sat by Dipper, he could visibly see the kid wiggle with excitement.

"Bill! You're amazing." He laughed, only to be shushed by a dark haired girl in front of him. Bill wanted to kill her for making his Pinetree stop laughing. Dippers laugh was the equivalent to a child's and it was so fucking adorable. 

"Don't sweat it kid, I'm surprised your sister hasn't don't that sooner." Bill laughed this time, and waited for the girl to turn around. But, to Bills' dismay, she didn't. 

"Thank you." Dipper stared at Bill, and Bill could've sworn he saw tears in his eyes. 

Bill stared back at Dipper, focusing only on his beautiful mocha eyes. Bill then stared at his lips, and leaned in slightly. Even in the darkness, he could see Dippers cheeks flush, and his eyes once again were glossy with unshed tears. The sight broke Bill's nonexistent heart. What caused the kid this much damage to be afraid of kissing him? Everyone he's ever known, besides his twin sister. 

"Bill- I-" Dipper stopped. 

"It's fine kid, my bad." Bill ignored the twisting in his stomach, and pretended to listen to whoever was currently singing. He assumed Dipper was doing the same, due to his blank stare. 

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

"I can't believe Klemings beat Russell!" Mabel hadn't stopped talking about Kate Klemings beating Russell King since they had left the stadium. 

"Mabel, honey, it's over with. We all know Russell should've won, right guys?" Pacifica was almost as annoyed as Bill was. 

"I don't know, Kate is pretty good." Dipper tried to surpress a giggle as Mabel slapped him. 

"Kate probably cheated. Or maybe she's secretly an alien." Mabel tried to joke but she would forever be disappointed. 

"She probably is, have you seen her?" Bill shivered, which caused Dipper to laugh. 

Both Mabel and Pacifica lectured him on not judging by a books cover, but Mabel's heart was only half in. Bill thought it was worth it to hear Dipper laugh. Actually laugh, and not just a chuckle or giggle. 

"He's got a point Mabes." Dipper decided he'd join Bill in his punishment.

After the boys were released from Pacifica and Mabel's wrath, the girls couldn't bare to look at them, so they decided to take a trip to the center of the territory. To help Bill recognize faces, and where to get what. 

As they were on their way to what everyone referred to as the library, they were stopped by a single female. 

"Are you Bill Cipher?" A young red headed girl asked. 

"Who wants to know?" Bill quickly glanced at Dipper who was hiding in his own little corner, with the most disgusted face he'd ever seen before. Bill couldn't help but giggle.

The girl shot Dipper a glare that sent daggers. "I'm Tracey." 

"What do you want?" Dipper was turning red from holding back laughter. Bill didn't know why, but he knew it had to do with the girl. 

"Just wondering." She walked her fingers up Bill's chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she did anything else, Bill quickly flicked her with his tail. She took the hint, and winked at him. Before she left, she whispered explicit details into his ear. 

After she had left, Dipper swam towards him like a drunken chicken, and then proceeded to burst out laughing. 

"You fucking knew." Bill couldn't be mad because the kid was laughing his throat out. 

"She's done that to every guy in the family. You'll need to get cleaned." Dipper managed to stop laughing long enough to tell him.

Bill looked down at his hands. "So.."

"Yup." Dipper started laughing again, as Bill looked at his hands with disgust. 

"And you knew?" Bill felt violated.

"Yup." Dipper stopped laughing, and was wiping tears out of his eyes.

Bill swam towards him with his hands outstretched, hoping to wipe off some of the red head on him. To Bills surprise, the kid screeched and immediately swam away from him. 

"Bill- what're you- no!" Dipper couldn't help but laugh, as Bill tackled him.

"Now we're even." Bill got off of Dipper, feeling triumphant. 

"Yeah I guess." Dipper giggled at Bills extreme dorkishness. His moment of happiness was soon taken away from him as an entire group of sixteen girls came up to Bill and Dipper. 

"Bill Cipher?" A dusty blonde haired, green tailed, girl asked. 

Bill rolled his eyes, and looked at Dipper. Dipper looked completely bewildered, and shrugged. "That's me." 

"Are you and Dipper..together?" The green tailed girl was cut off by her maroon colored friend. 

Bill laughed, but before he could say anything Dipper cut in. "Why do you want to know, Jace?" 

Bill assumed the maroon colored girl was Jace. 

"Dipper. Let Cipher answer." Jace shot Dipper a sickly sweet glare, and then proceeded to turn back to Bill.

Bill didn't know what to say. He thought about telling the truth, but he didn't want to be harassed by every woman in the family. He thought about lying, but what would that mean for Dipper? Once again, Dipper took over.

"We're together." Bill was shocked, but didn't show it. He knew Dipper was feeding him his lines. 

Jace laughed. "Yeah, right. Prove it." She looked at Dipper triumphantly. 

Bill smirked, wrapped his arm around Dipper, and pulled him to his chest. He winked at Jace and the rest of her friends, right before he kissed Dipper on his lips. Dipper didn't move at first, which caused turmoil in Bills stomach. Soon enough, Dipper returned the kiss. 

Bill heard several gasps and whispering. When Bill retracted to breathe, Dipper leaned towards his lips. Bill winked at his Pinetree, which caused Dipper to go bright red instantly. 

"So..uh-there's your proof." Dipper stuttered while trying to force the heat in his cheeks away.

Jace squealed. "I knew it! You guys are so cute together!" She hugged Dipper, and ruffled his hair. Bill caught a slight glimpse of dull red lines under the bangs that covered his forehead. He'd never noticed any marking on him before, but he'd also never screwed with the kids hair, no matter how badly he wanted to. 

"Yup." Dipper laughed nervously, and fretfully fixed his hair over the marks.

Bill let go of Dippers waste, much to both of their dismay, and laced his fingers with Dipper's. 

Jace stopped in front of the two boys, and stared at them for a minute. She smiled, "can't wait to tell the clan!" And swam off. 

Bill smirked as the rest of her group swam off. "Ready for round two, Pinetree?"

Dipper blushed once again, "uh- Bill. I'm-uh. You know..ill get in- well Gideon he'll-" 

"Yeah, yeah kid. I know you want me, but you just can't have me." Bill winked. 

"Yeah." Dipper focused on a spot below them, and coughed awkwardly. 

"So-" Bill rolled his eyes as Mabel darted in out of nowhere, and surprisingly tackled him. 

"Is it true?! Are you guys really together?! I knew Dipper liked you! I was talking to Wendy and she said that Jake said that Jace said that you and Dipper were an item! I have to tell Paz, she immediately knew you were destined to be, after I pointed it out!" Mabel squealed.

"No Shooting Star, me and Pinetree aren't together. The kid said that to- i actually don't know why he said that. Care to explain Pinetree?" 

Dipper looked at Bill, and then quickly looked at Mabel. It had only been three minutes since Jace left. "What? Um. Because-" 

"Wait. It was Jace who talked to you guys, right?" Mabel cut Dipper off. 

"Believe so." Bill answered for Dipper, as Dipper waved his arms at Mabel.

"Jace is the 2nd best matchmaker in the family. She has put almost every couple together. But I'm still the best." Mabel winked at Dipper.

"Oh. OH. This is rich! So Pinetree!" Bill slid towards Dipper. "You DO want me." Bill winked.

Dipper turned bright red. Mabel was the next to speak. She knew that look anywhere. "Bill- you need to-" 

Bill wrapped a single arm around Dippers neck, and pecked him on the cheek. "I knew you liked me kid. It was pretty obvious." 

Dipper turned redder if that was possible. Mabel once again spoke for him, "Bill, you don't know-" she was getting extremely annoyed by Bill, and she could only imagine how Dipper was going to react. 

"I know exactly how he feels Shooting Star." Mabel questioned why Bill was acting like a cocky jerk all of a sudden. She knew Dipper would blow up, but she didn't think it'd happen so quickly. 

Dipper clenched his fists. "Bill! You don't know anything about me! You only know the reasons why I'm a freak, and you still couldn't care less! Just when I thought-" 

"Thought what? I might like you back?" Bill didn't know why he was being so mean to his Pinetree. He honestly felt awful, but he couldn't help it. 

"Yeah. Maybe I did. Not that I care anymore. It's no wonder you were kicked out of your past family." Dipper was beyond thinking, and could only focus on keeping himself from leaving the family entirely. 

"What'd you say?" Bill swam extremely close to Dipper. 

Dipper looked up, right into Bills golden eyes. "I think you heard me." 

"Boys! Get your hormones under control." Mabel jumped up from her position on the sand when Bill was inches from Dipper. 

"You know what? I'm leaving. I'll be back next Spring." Dipper kissed Mabel on the cheek, and began to swim away.

"Dipper- you can't be serious!" Mabel yelled at him as he swam away. 

He could hear Bill tell her that Dipper wouldn't leave her. He definitely would. Maybe not for long, but he would definitely leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Thanks babes!


End file.
